


Светлый путь

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: «Уползите Дика Алвой, пожалуйста». Пожалуйста, анон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Светлый путь

— Ползите, юноша.

— Как?

— Буквально.

Алва возвышался над ним, как суровая недвижимая скала. Еще несколько мгновений назад Дик был уверен, что тот сгинул во тьме вместе с касерой, камином и пустым домом, но, едва сделав шаг вслед за Альдо, услыхал за спиной резкий приказ: «А ну, назад!» От неожиданности Дик споткнулся, упал и теперь глупо стоял на четвереньках, глядя снизу вверх в безжалостные синие глаза своего бывшего эра.

— Монсеньор, я не понимаю...

— Чего вы не понимаете, Окделл? — Губы маршала привычно искривились. — Не знаете, как ползают? Ложитесь на живот и двигайтесь вперед.

Дика передернуло от возмущения.

— Как, прямо по земле? Тут грязно и камни сырые...

— Ничего, не растаете. Зато будете ближе к истокам.

Делать было нечего: когда Алва приказывал таким тоном, возражать ему мог только самоубийца. Немного повозившись на месте, Дик собрался с силами, сделал вид, что не слышит мучительно стонущую гордость, и опустился на локти.

— Ниже.

— Как вы сме... — начал Дик и осекся. Что-то заставило его остановиться, что-то было не так, и когда он понял, в чем дело, то еле удержался, чтобы не вскочить на ноги.

— Вы... вы видите, эр Рокэ?! — потрясенно выдохнул он.

— Ради такого зрелища я временно прозрел, — усмехнулся Алва. — Ниже.

Мысленно помянув Разрубленного Змея, Ричард приник к земле и вопросительно посмотрел на своего бывшего эра:

— Так?

— Хотя бы, — снисходительно кивнул тот. — А теперь ползите.

— Далеко?

— До конца.

Дик снова уставился в непроглядную темноту.

— Но его же нет!

— Будет. Когда-нибудь, как-нибудь, но все это закончится... Если вы доползете.

— Только при этом условии?

— Разумеется. Иначе какой во всем этом смысл? Ползите же!

Дик пополз. Ледяные камни неприятно холодили живот, одежда быстро намокла. Пока он неуклюже продвигался вперед, Алва спокойно вышагивал рядом, не забывая отпускать язвительные советы.

— Ползите как следует, Окделл, — не уставал повторять он, — не забывайте, на вас смотрит вся Кэртиана.

Дик уже совсем выбился из сил и ободрал локти и колени, когда в конце коридора забрезжил тусклый свет.

— Все? — с надеждой спросил он.

Некоторое время Алва молча смотрел вперед, словно нарочно испытывая терпение Дика, затем протянул:

— Не сказал бы, что уверен...

— Эр Рокэ!

— Леворукий с вами, вставайте, — наконец сжалился Ворон. — Но не вздумайте никуда отходить.

Держась рядом, они подошли к открывшемуся проему. После мрака подземелья дневной свет казался ослепительно ярким. Прикрыв ладонью глаза, Дик сумел разглядеть незнакомую долину с цветущими деревьями и блестящую на солнце реку. До воды было не меньше пятидесяти бье.

— А как мы спустимся?

— Я-то полечу, — Алва красноречиво дернул плечом, — а вот вы... Даже не знаю, Окделл, может, вам стоит, гм, прорыть подземный ход?

— Что?!

— Успокойтесь, я пошутил. Стойте и молчите.

Алва пнул ногой едва держащийся на краю камень. Тот с громким стуком покатился вниз, срывая по пути торчащие из скалы редкие кустики, пока не исчез в бурном потоке. Не повернув головы, Алва приказал:

— Дайте руку.

— Зачем?

— Мы должны выбраться отсюда вместе, а у вас есть скверная привычка теряться в самый неподходящий момент.

Проглотив несправедливый упрек, Дик промолчал. Алва явно знал, как выбраться из этого проклятого места, как знал все и всегда, и в его голосе звучала обычная уверенность. Это уже не был призрак в пустом доме, это был настоящий прежний Алва, но убивать его почему-то не хотелось. Немного поколебавшись, Дик спросил:

— Эр Рокэ, а вы мне потом расскажете?

— Что?

— Ну... Все.

Алва выгнул бровь.

— А если нет, вы останетесь здесь?

Дик растерянно заморгал. Ворон его бросит?! Не может быть, ведь не для того он заставлял Дика столько ползти по этим мерзким коридорам, да и он сам сказал, что спасаться им нужно вместе... Только не сейчас.

— Нет!

— Воистину, пребывание в Лабиринте изменило вас больше, чем я мог предположить. Неужели вы наконец научились слушать?

— Я научусь.

Алва загадочно хмыкнул и окинул задумчивым взглядом расстилавшуюся перед ними бескрайнюю долину.

— Проверим по дороге, мы и так непозволительно задержались, — наконец сказал он. — Руку, юноша!


End file.
